


¡Por los padres de mierda!

by SarciarSam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Active Creator's Style, Alibi, CSS, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Parents, Sons, drunk, love is love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam
Summary: Estaba borracho, muy borracho, lo suficiente como para tener un plática amena con Frank en el Alibi.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 5





	¡Por los padres de mierda!

Estaba borracho, muy borracho, lo suficiente como para tener un plática amena con Frank en el Alibi.

Hace muchos que no sale al bar sin Ian, no porque no pueda, más bien no quiere. Al menos hasta ahora. En esta ocasión, no podría beber con él al lado, no por las razones que lo llevaron a ello.

Ian volvió a preguntarle sobre tener hijos, se quedó callado, buscando las palabras para decir un "no" cuando por dentro quería decir "si". Lo dejo en paz cuando entendió que no estaba listo.

Antes se lo había preguntado, el día de su boda, pero era tanta su felicidad que no pensó mucho las cosas.

Ahora sí lo pensó, de hecho aún lo hace. Incluso con más cerveza que sangre en su cuerpo, las ideas no se le quitan de la cabeza.

Pero le diría que no, al final lo hará.

Ya tenía un hijo y seguramente, si Yevgeny le pregunta a Svetlana quién es su padre, probablemente le diría que es el abuelo con el que está casada. Con toda razón, porque ni ahora podría darle una buena vida, ni estando casado o con un empleo medianamente bueno.

No tenía una casa propia, puede que esté en la mira de un cartel y su padre sigue apareciendo, amenazando a punta de pistola.

Las buenas vidas no son para los del South Side. Era probablemente, lo mejor para todos.

Y eso solo fue el principio de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza cuando entró y tomó su primera cerveza. Ahora se basaba en tirarse mierda a sí mismo y puede que reírse un poco.

Se levantó del taburete, medio cojo, tambaleándose. Hacia lo posible para mantenerse estable e incluso tuvo que sujetarse unos segundos de la barra. Pero era orgulloso, si tenía algo en mente lo haría.

En cuanto se mantuvo firme por un par de segundos, levantó una pierna hasta llevarla a la parte superior del taburete, luego el otro. Puede que haya escuchado a Kevin decir «¿Qué cojones, Mick?» o tal vez dijo «¿Qué cajones, Miles?»… le daba igual.

Casi se cae, pero sacudiendo un poco los brazos al frente logró mantenerse a flote. Se inclinó lo suficiente para alcanzar su vaso con Old Style y la llevo a su pecho, puso rectas sus rodillas, miró al frente en dirección a la clientela, movió el brazo bruscamente para alzar su vaso y gritó:

─ ¡Por los padres de mierda!

Por alguna razón lo dijo de una forma clara y tan precisa que le impresionó a sí mismo al comparar con el montón de voces que coreaban en eco la frase que acababa de decir.

La idea le había salido de la nada.

─ ¡Por el imbécil de Terry Milkovich! ─Agradeció internamente que él no estuviera ahí. Escuchó el eco.─ ¡Por el jodido de Frank Gallagher! ─Podría jurar escuchar a Frank, entre la multitud, decir: «¡Sí! ¡Ese soy yo!».─ ¡Y por mí, cojones!

Escucho la emoción de la gente, algunos gritaban al igual que el: «Y por mi» y algunos otros (puede que los más sobrios o conductores designados): «Y por Mickey».

Y en el momento que gritaron, se dio cuenta del porque se esforzó tanto en subir un taburete y gritar su enojo a Terry, Frank e incluso él mismo.

Por eso, por qué estaba enojado con sigo y quería que alguien más se lo dijera, quería que alguien más le dijera que no era buen padre y convencerse un poco de que no solo son ideas suyas.

─ Carajo. Baja de ahí, Mickey. ─Era Ian, debajo suyo y tomándolo de brazo, jalándolo hacia abajo como señal.─ Dejaste de tonterías sobre ser un padre de mierda y baja.

Hizo lo que dijo, bajo con lentitud y sujetándose los más que pudiera de Ian. La punta de sus pies ya estaban alcanzando el suelo y aunque por momento se tambaleó, Ian le paso el brazo por la cadera.

─ Te tengo.

Estaba ahora con los dos pies en el suelo, con una mano de su esposo sujetándolo del brazo derecho y la otra por la cadera, lo volteó a ver y como siempre se fascino por todo el, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, su cabellos, sus orejas. Diablos, era muy guapo. Tuvo suerte.

Por la inercia sonrió. Porque estaba feliz de verle. Aun cuando no estaba seguro de que decirle sobre adoptar a un niño, ya fallo una vez en esa tarea.

─ Serías un buen padre, imbécil. ─Se sobresaltó, y abrió de un tirón los ojos─ Y aún que no lo creas, fuiste un buen padre para Yev porque lo amaste y estuviste ahí.

Quizá tenía razón. Puede que deba darse una oportunidad.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)  
>  Esta obra está bajo una [Licencia Creative Commons Atribución 4.0 Internacional](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/).


End file.
